Sentimientos secretos de Mama
by Ares-sama
Summary: Solo necesito unos simples tragos, un momento de su vida para darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era, ver a tu hijo ser amado por otra mujer, que ella fuera quien lo ayudara a levantarse cuando más necesitaba ayuda, ese amor incondicional que ella le demostraba. Como quería odiar a esa mujer, si tan solo ella no fuera a su hermana.
1. Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Solo necesito unos simples tragos, un momento de su vida para darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era, ver a tu hijo ser amado por otra mujer, que ella fuera quien lo ayudara a levantarse cuando más necesitaba ayuda, ese amor incondicional que ella le demostraba. Como quería odiar a esa mujer, si tan solo ella no fuera a su hermana.

 **Sentimientos secretos de Mama**

Ese sabor tan amargo que realmente detestaba tener que beber, pero era algo necesario a veces para olvidar el dolor que yacía en su corazón, era triste y cruel pensar que en verdad había llegado a tomar ciertas cantidades de sake como la mejor de las excusas para ocultar sus penas y amarguras que la vida le había generado a su corta vida.

Ella era la envidia de muchos, pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo el mundo shinobi, pertenecía a un linaje que muchos no dudarían en llamar realeza, tenia los más cercanos enlaces con muchas personas con gran poder – y al pensar en ello no dudo en beber otra copa – sin mencionar que el nieto de tercer Hokage y tal vez el soltero más codiciado de la aldea estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Los dioses sabían y Kami era su testigo, que la mitad de la población femenina mataría solo por la fortuna que ella poseía, las más finas sedas traídas desde Suna y tierras más lejanas para confeccionar sus kimonos, tenia tantos sirvientes a su disposición que a veces incluso olvidaba el nombre de la mayoría de ellos. Ella realmente había intentado aprenderlos todos.

Otra copa debía tomar con fuerza mientras brindaba con alegría con Konohamaru, y reía con fuerza intentando olvidar la sensación que su cuerpo le estaba generando, ella deseaba gritar, pero con no alegría o emoción, si no de remordimientos, de dolor y de esa tonta agonía que la estaba matando.

Ella lo hizo porque quería que su hermana fuera feliz, y lo era pero el precio fue su propia felicidad, lo sentía de esa manera y quería ser tan egoísta en esos momentos.

Joder pensaba Hanabi mientras veía a Shino caer al suelo y soltar a sus insectos, ella quería gritar, correr como niña asustada a los brazos de ese joven peli castaño de ojos hermosos que la miraban con tanta adoración, que pensaría de ella si supiera la verdad, acaso la juzgaría y se alejaría, tal vez si hablara con el…. No ese precio era muy elevado realmente, Konohamaru era muy leal al séptimo Hokage y no sabía como fuera a reaccionar, tal vez fuera a correr a decirle todo.

No es que Naruto fuera un tirano, o un mal tipo. Pero los años le han enseñado que a nadie le gusta que perturben la paz de su familia, pero acaso no merecía estar más con el chico, se refería a que Naruto debería estar ahí para Boruto, el merecía tener a su padre constantemente no a su falsa… Kami, dame fuerza, dios no puede pensar de esa manera la iba a destruir y ella lo sabía.

¡Maldita seas Hinata! ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte estéril como todos creíamos? No, no debería pensar de esa manera, su hermana sufrió mucho esos difíciles años hasta que el milagro de Himawari llego. Pero la aldea necesitaba el primogénito del héroe, todos lo esperaban, la gente susurraba, nadie de los enterados del tema realmente pensaban que pudiera tener un hijo.

Se necesitaba un heredero fuerte y los tontos, malditos esos bastardos ancianos creían que su hermana era una persona débil, pero no lo era Hinata, ella era la persona más valiente y más increíble que había conocido.

Que el mundo estaba realmente vuelto una mierda para ella, hace unos minutos la estaba maldiciendo y ahora la defiende, acaso su complejo de hermana menor había caído tan bajo.

Necesitaba otra copa y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el sake se había acabado, todos estaban tan ebrios que literalmente estaban dormidos sobre la baranda del bar, con sus babas de borrachos y gimiendo entre sueños, todos menos uno.

"¿estas bien?"

Porque de todos los que tenían fortaleza y algo de aguante para beber Konohamaru era el mejor entre ellos para eso, la miraba de esa forma tan especial, como si ella fuera lo mas delicado de este mundo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, tal vez si se lo decía. Pero no, - negó con fuerza ante su pregunta – regresando lentamente a sus pensamientos, solo se levanto al darse cuenta que lo mejor era irse antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

El no dijo nada, siempre era demasiado caballeroso con ella, se ofrecería a llevar a su casa pero esta vez no fue así, el ambiente entre ambos era claro, era necesario que Hanabi estuviera unos minutos a solas.

Se tambaleaba por el camino, sin darse cuenta que se alejaba con cada paso más de su hogar, y se acercaba lentamente al hogar del chico rubio que ocasionaba sus noches sin poder dormir, esas noches dolorosas, esos momentos tristes de su vida en que se preguntaba con envidia que se sentiría que esa fuera su familia.

Y se dio cuenta que a pesar de las altas horas de la noche esa luz estuviera encendida, y podría ver a través de la ventana como si no hubiera usado el Byakugan en el pasado para espiarlos. Vio al joven Boruto corriendo con fuerza de un lugar a otro, siendo perseguido por una cansada pero animada Himawari, entonces su joven, hermosa y talentosa madre –maldita falsa – pensaba con tristeza más que con envidia, los perseguía animosamente, con esa sonrisa tan llena de amor.

No quería estar aquí, no debería estar observándolos, sabía que su hermana pronto la detectaría, le preguntaría que hacía, le diría que era lo mejor para el niño. Debes irte, fue el arreglo, estuviste de acuerdo, tal vez lo trajiste a esta vida pero fui yo quien lo crio – claro que ella lo hizo, nunca le dieron la oportunidad de ser madre – pero ese cruel pensamiento se detuvo.

Todos pensaron que era esteril, nadie daba por hecho que pudiera dar a luz a un niño saludable y si lo conseguía el riesgo ear muy alto, joder Hima tu demostraste que todos esos tontos médicos incluso Tsunade se equivocaban.

Dio media vuelta, no debería deshonrarse de esa manera. Pero se detuvo unos segundos, ¿honor? Qué demonios era el honor, cuando eres usada de vientre de alquiler, esa tonta misión de un año entero entre las hermanas Hyuga en las tierras lejanas de Kiri, era increíble muchos ponían en dudas la paternidad de la joven Sarada por poco parecerse a su padre, pero el joven Boruto solo necesitaba ser rubio para que todos vieran a su padre reflejado, que demonios pasaba con la gente nunca se preguntaban como un chico tan talentoso y una personalidad tan rebelde y desafiante fuera hijo de Hinata.

Quería parar de pensar, se suponía que estaba tan ebria como para olvidar esos pensamientos, debería estar pensando en Konohamaru en aceptar salir con él, no en como los malditos ancianos para evitar la vergüenza que traería la supuesta infertilidad de su hermana hacia el clan. Que dirían los clanes, aldeas si el ultimo hombre uzumaki no pudiera restablecer su clan, malditos idiotas de eras pasadas que pensaban con esas mentes de dinosaurios y ella tan tontamente se dejo engañar.

Quería a Boruto, deseaba a su pequeño, quería hablarle de tantas cosas, de lo maravilloso que era, sobre su desafiante personalidad, de cómo lo comprendía con respeto a su desligado padre en muchos casos.

No supo como llego a ese lugar, al igual como había estado en la casa equivocada ahora estaba en otra que no era suya.

Toco el timbre con fuerza, varias veces solo para ver al joven y guapo chico abrir la puerta, ella le sonrio con timidez pero al poco tiempo se abalanzo sobre este, el la envolio en sus brazos, no se dijeron nada. No pensaron en otra cosa.

"Puedo quedarme"

Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta a la que este le respondion con un simple movimiento afirmativo de su rostro.

Ambos se miraron, ambos suspiraron y se dieron un pequeño beso. Las manos del castaño bajaron hasta las caderas de ella, Hanabi suspiro por aquella pequeña sensación de felicidad.

Tal vez era tiempo de seguir adelante, dejar atrás al pasado, se inventaría muchas cosas sobre su himen y virginidad perdida, tal vez a Konohamaru no se preocuparía por este, el tuvo un breve romance con Moegi.

Intentaría ser feliz, tal vez lo seria. Era justo que lo fuera pensaba en ello devolvió el beso con más fuerza y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Su matrimonio podría ser feliz, a quien le importaba la hermana pequeña. Si iba aceptar las propuestas de Konohamaru, evitaría todo el romance sencillo, eran hijos de poderosos clanes sabían cómo funcionaba aun el mundo, él la amaba que mas podría pedir.

Tal vez que Boruto fuera su chico de los anillos, si eso de seguro mataría de rabia a su hermana.

 **Nota del autor:**

Es una pequeña historia, algo que tenia en mente hace tiempo, tal vez incluso lo deje en un solo capitulo. Quiero agradecer al grupo de locos de "Los novatos de Konoha" que sus conversaciones inspiraron este pequeño fic.

Quiero aclarar que no escribo esto para atacar a algún personaje en particular.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios amigos.


	2. Capitulo I

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Solo necesito unos simples tragos, un momento de su vida para darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era, ver a tu hijo ser amado por otra mujer, que ella fuera quien lo ayudara a levantarse cuando más necesitaba ayuda, ese amor incondicional que ella le demostraba. Como quería odiar a esa mujer, si tan solo ella no fuera a su hermana.

 **Capitulo I**

Los exámenes Chunnin habían sido un desastre estaba realmente molesta por el anterior comportamiento de Boruto, como podría habérsele ocurrido recurrir a las trampas, en verdad acaso era tan poca la atención que Naruto le estaba dando a su heredero, su primogénito.

Los pensamientos fueron rápidamente sacados de su mente, no debería estar pensando en ello, también debería ignorar el sentimiento de desilusión y vergüenza que había dentro de ella. Era trabajo de su hermana mayor, no de ella.

Estaba mirando una revista con los vestidos de novia, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. Realmente estaba feliz de pensar en lo que se pondría, esa sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande al recordar su compromiso con Konohamaru solo habían sido un par de meses comprometidos pero realmente el pequeño niño llorón estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y quería que esa sonrisa perdurara en su rostro mientras no pensara en el comportamiento de su hi… querido sobrino.

Vamos Hanabi deja de pensar en algo que solo te lastimara.

Regreso su atención a la revista de bodas, estaba feliz mirando ese viejo estilo de vestido matrimonial; ella era muy tradicionalista con respecto a ciertas costumbres, no se veía usando algo moderno solo para congraciarte con los civiles para demostrar que los viejos clanes estaban dispuestos aceptar e ir de la mano con esta nueva era que se estaba generando en tiempos de paz.

Tal vez aceptaría una que otra nueva tradición que se habían estado generando. De seguro eso iba hacer feliz a Konohamaru, como ese extraño ritual de lanzar un ramo de flores a las parejas solteras.

Y una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro al pensar en ello, sería divertido se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían sus amigas al intentar atraparlo, ya veía a Moegi usando todas sus habilidades Jōnin para capturarlo.

Moegi era una gran amiga, la había apoyado con muchas fuerzas mas que su propia hermana, no es que Hinata fuera una mala personas, amaba demasiado a su hermana, pero el comportamiento reciente de Boruto había agrietado las cosas entre ambas. Hinata la miraba como si estuviera esperando un reclamo de su parte.

¡Maldita sea!

Fue una maldición que intento hacer en voz baja, que quería que hiciera que la culpara por el comportamiento infantil de su hijo. No su hermana mayor era una gran madre pero era obvio que le asentaba mejor una hija como Himawari, alguien calmada y tranquila, con corazón puro. Boruto era demasiado rebelde, igual a su padre y Hanabi intento no morder demasiado su labio inferior al pensar como ciertas cosas sobre todo con respeto a su orgullo le recordaba a sí misma.

Deja de estar celosa de tu hermana y disfruta tu momento, se dijo así misma y más importante debería dejar de poner en peligro la amistad, amor y fraternidad con su hermana mayor.

El primer paso sería levantarse de su habitación e ir a buscarla, decirle que quería su opinión sobre los preparativos de la boda aunque ella había dicho con anterioridad que le parecía algo precipitado el anuncio.

Sabía que su hermana aun la veía como una niña, aunque ella había sido madre primero. Vamos Hanabi esa forma de pensar es peligrosa.

Se organizó con su clásico atuendo, aprovecho que su equipo había estado algo libre de misiones y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa Uzumaki.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, realmente tenia pocas cosas de que quejarse, era un bello dia y si pudiera ponerse en una fase de chica enamorada podria jurar que los parajos estaban cantando bellas canciones de amor.

Una pequeña risa salio de sus labios, tonto Konohamaru la estaba enamoradno con sus obsequios, recordó la noche después de que ella fuera a lanzarse a sus brazos por culpa de la bebida y el dolor de los recuerdos.

Konohamaru le sorprendió la noche siguiente con un ramo de flores, si el pequeño bribón apareció con un gran ramo de flores, con un traje formal para solicitarle una cita formal, por el amor a Kami ella no podía de la risa al ver la corbata desaliñada del chico y su rostro todo sudoroso.

Lo peor fue cuando saco esa vieja nota con esa horrible letra de inmediato supo que era de Naruto e intento no fruncir el ceño ante ello, no quería verse molesta que su amado cuñado había escrito el poema que Konohamaru le había escrito.

No tenía nada en contra de Naruto, tampoco se sentía a gusto o atraído hacia este a pesar de que compartieran un hijo. El nacimiento de Boruto fue totalmente por las normas, reglamento interno de los clanes oscuros secretos que tanto estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el mundo de los shinobi.

Que importaba realmente la opinión del rubio sobre su matrimonio con Konohamaru, sabía que era importante para su prometido ya que veía al rubio como una especie de hermano mayor y sabía que el Hokage amaba demasiado a su chico, pero tenía esa extraña sensación que el séptimo Hokage se había involucrado de lleno con el objetivo que Hanabi estableciera su propia familia y alejarla de Boruto.

Lo había visto ese día en la cena en la mansión Hyuga, cuando Boruto hablo algo extraño sobre el Byakugan que había despertado, la mirada intranquila de Naruto sobre ella, preocupado que cometiera un error con el niño.

Tal vez no era buena idea que fuera a visitar a su hermana a su casa pero ya estaba en la entrada principal. Maldición pensó mentalmente mientras tocaba un par de veces con algo de nervios y noto que la puerta estaba semi ajustada. Qué raro pensó, tal vez el descuidado de Boruto nuevamente la había dejado abierta.

Ingreso despacio intentando no parecer una intrusa aunque en teoría lo era.

Miro en todas las direcciones intentando encontrar algo que fuera llamativo y vaya sorpresa, quería sentir tal vez alegría, vergüenza y a la vez un impulso de gritar.

Boruto estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sarada, se miraban perdiendo sus miradas la una con la otra. Esas mejillas sonrojadas y una Sarada intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo.

Pero todo el momento fue destruido por la niña quien puso sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

"Sigo molesta contigo"

Dijo la Uchiha intentando no gritar con fuerza, parecía ser que era algo habitual ente ambos al ver la mirada de Boruto, como si esperaba algo peor.

"Ya te dije que lo siento, prometo que dejare de comportarme como un tonto"

Sarada iba a responder cuando vio a Hanabi ingresando, se acercó beso la mejilla de Boruto y paso al lado de la supuesta tía de chico con un simple "Hola" Era claro que la pequeña estaba avergonzada al ser descubierta y si heredo el carácter de su padre no haría nada enfrente de otros.

"¿entonces ustedes dos?" 

Fue una pregunta sencilla ella pensó.

"Mi madre no esta"

Dijo el chico mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba su rostro, era claro que estaba demasiado avergonzado pero la forma como le respondió a ella fue poco educado. Pero Hanabi decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

"Si necesitas hablar sobre algo, ya sabes tú quería tía está aquí para ayudarte"

Boruto solo gruño en silencio, mientras se levantaba y Hanabi pensó que iba a comentarle algo, tal vez soltar un poco del pequeño dolor que estaba causando dentro de él semejante comportamiento tan errático.

Pero su desilusión se hizo grande al ver como el chico tomaba ese maldito aparato de sus videos juegos y comenzaba jugar con este.

Segundo intento pensó ella.

"Boruto, no le diré a nadie lo que vi además es bueno que hables con alguien, he notado que últimamente estas algo frustrado con todo lo que te rodea"

El niño pareció pensarlo unos minutos pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y regreso a su video juego. Ese mocoso tenía la actitud demasiado desesperante.

"Boruto lo que paso en los exámenes…"

El chico se levantó con juria dejando caer el juego al suelo.

"¡Ya basta! No eres mi madre tía Hanabi"

Fue el peor dolor que pudo sentir, nunca antes había sentido algo tan profundamente doloroso, ni siquiera cuando en una misión sufrió una herida grave en su abdomen. Esa vez cuando la cuchilla la atravesó fue tan fácil de ser superado por las palabras de Boruto.

No se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, era tan débil por culpa de este niño malagradecido. Tal vez por culpa de la infancia de Naruto hasta de su propia hermana, el temor que nunca tendrían hijos que le habían dado absolutamente todo lo que el chiquillo había pedido, la atención, obsequios todo lo que quisiera, claramente el daño que le habían producido es que este se molestaba demasiado cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

Boruto podría ser un shinobi pero aún era un niño pequeño, era obvio que no le agradaba que Sarada no le creyera o esta se quedara a su lado cuando vio alguien más.

Era cierto él no era su madre, pero algo dentro de ella creció con tantas fuerzas en esos momentos, alzo su mano para golpear la mejilla del chico y este reacciono por instinto a cubrirse pero rápidamente se arrepintió, no dijo nada y dio media vuelta iba a regresar a su hogar era lo mejor, luego vendría a buscar a su hermana.

No era su madre le había dicho, quería volteara y gritarle ¡Soy tu maldita madre! Pero no lo hizo, menos cuando sintió a Naruto caminando cerca de ella, ambos se miraron en silencio, Hanabi no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar algo de discusión entre Naruto y el niño pero no quiso prestar atención a ello.

Solo camino en silencio y en medio del camino vio a Konohamaru con una gran sonrisa, limpio sus lagrima camino hacia este fingiendo que nada malo había pasado hace unos minutos.

 **Notas del autor.**

Luego de pensarlo detalladamente, decidid continuar esta historia con pequeños capítulos que serán actualizados con pequeños plazos de tiempo mientras no este enfocado en mis demás historias. Un fuerte agradecimiento a todos sus comentarios, en verdad estos fueron la motivación que necesitaba para decidir darle una oportunidad mas extensa a esta mini historia algo AU sobre el amor entre Hanabi y Konohamaru agregando claro esta el secreto oculto sobre Boruto.


End file.
